2012-07-12 Little Bo Peep Loses Her Sheep
Staten Island Zoo isn't really renowned for its wide range of animals. A relatively small place, on a sleepy Thursday morning, why, it'd be crazy if it was bustling with hundreds of people. They have just started a new exhibit for Llamas, though. Llamaland is hoped to be a bustling new tourist attraction. And perhaps because of its sleepy nature, the zoo is under attack! It all happened very quickly. A dozen men around various cages had pulled out sheep's head masks, and donned them before pulling out various weapons. Three have pistols, the majority just have baseball bats - which have been used immediately to smash the glass in the animal house. The majority of their targets for freedom... have regarded them somewhat lethargically, being various types of large reptile. However, the chaos and confusion has already begun, and some large, scary snakes are starting to slither away! And somehow, having gone unnoticed until this, a blonde woman with ringlets, a large shephards crook, and a powder blue dress has appeared in the middle of the zoo. She cackles, and raises the crook high above her head. "That's right my good little sheep! Its time to show the world the power of... THE BAAAADEST GANG AROUND! The WOOLY BULLIES!" It doesn't have to be a big flashy zoo. In fact, the less big and the less flashy the better. There's not a whole lot of places for Steve Rogers to go where he feels at home: Brooklyn is different. Coney Island is different. All of New York is so big and bright and... different. Llamas haven't changed. They're maybe a little more exotic to the man out of time, but they're still petting-zoo fodder. And their diet, it would seem, still consists of little pellets. So here's Steve Rogers, dressed like someone's grandfather in plaid and khaki, reaching out to one of the llamas to feed it from the coin-operated llama feeder. And here's sudden shattering glass. He looks up quite startled at the sound, absently patting the llama's flank. "Sorry, buddy," he says, opening his hand and dashing out of the llama pen. "Looks like we'll have to try this again some other day." Sleepy Thrusday morning is right! Press conference in DC over, Lois detours from heading 'home' to NYC. The Staten Island Zoo was always a great place to meet up with some 'friends'. ALright, so they're contacts, information brookers Lois uses, who live in New York. She's brought two cups of coffee and a half dozen doughnuts with her, and so waits with her Mac notebook in lap typing at a story. She's halfway through rereading some of her notes on the like half dozen interviews she's hoping to cobble together for this story when the sound of smashing glass rings out. The reporter looks up. ('Oh, what now?') Quickly closing her computer and moving to shove it into her slightly larger than normal purse - What? A girl's working here! I gotta have room for my computer! - Lois stands up and moves /toward/ the sound of the villain opening monologue, just around that little bend of trees. "Little Bo Beep? Seriously," Lois quips at the sight of the blond ringlets and powder blue dress. About to say more, a large scary snake slithers toward her from an unseen carvass from that-a-way, and the normally stelwart (hush you!) reporter squeels like the Disney Princess she refuses she is at heart. Lois starts to back away from the mouse -- I'm grateful it wasn't a cockroach. Just sayin'. -- without really looking where she's headed. There was a party last night at a house on Hardin, just a stone's throw from the little zoo. A pretty big party with a band, noise violations, far too much booze and even a superhero at the gate doing the security, that is if you count Circus. The party went on until the wee hours, and one of the stragglers that ended up passing out on the premises was Circus. She's up on the roof sleeping when the sounds from the nearby zoo trigger the barking of the neighbor's dog, which in turn triggers the barking of the other neighbor's dog, which in turn triggers the barking of Circus. She grunts and sits up suddenly, "Warg!" What that might mean is anyone's guess. Her hood is down, her hair looks like a rats nest and Circus isn't about to offer up any translation. After a bit of groaning and grumbling she makes it to her feet. A few scratches to appropriate spots and some tugs on her costume later she it at the top of the roof, trying to see what has the dogs all bothered. "Shaddup! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Remy is studying the tigers again, though this time he's doing it more peacefully and from a respectful distance. No taunting and no teasing, just intense observation coupled with an occasional sketch to capture a particularly interesting moment. He must've been here for a while. His pile of sketches is getting pretty deep. When confusion and mayhem erupts, the Cajun pauses with his charcoal still touching paper. He quickly jots down the words 'WOOLY BULLIES?' for later reference and investigation, then tucks his drawing supplies away inside his coat. Almost lazily, he stands and unfolds himself, stretching like a cat after a long nap. "Hey!" he calls out to a pair fast approaching the tigers' glass enclosure. "Hey! Leave de kitties alone!" There's at least one exotic 'creature' in the zoo at the moment. A Wildebeest. No, not the African animal from Lion King that killed Mufasa. This one stands on two legs, is covered with red fur, and looks somewhat demonic. There's also some resemblence to the 'Wildebeest Society', a group of Super-Villains from a few years ago who wore similar powersuits. This teenage version is wearing light blue cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with Cookie Monster on it. He's just here visiting the exhibits and munching on popcorn when the crap hits the fan. The sound of breaking glass causing Wilde to drop his popcorn and perk his ears, tryng to gauge where the sound is coming from. Quickly turning on his vaguely hoove-like feet and turning to move in that direction. Why can't anyone just visiit the sights in New York without causing problems. Wilde kind of skids to a halt when he gets into the area, blinking a few times as he can't believe what he sees. "Little Bo Peep? Man... they never tell the truth in those stories." He asides to one of the others here. The Llama that Cap had been patting bleats in what might be an understanding manner. Or, could just be regular Llama bleating. It is always so difficult to tell! But even as the heroes are spreading out and getting their bearings, the gang itself is moving like a well-oiled machine. They might be unhinged maniacs with one of the worst possible themes in the world, but they are /professional/ unhinged maniacs with one of the worst possible themes in the world, thank you very much! The snake - a huge, hissing creature well over twelve feet long - rears up at Lois ... who is getting precariously close to a large trough of water conveniently left there. "LITTLE BO PEEP QUIETS FOR NOBODY!" The blonde woman shrieks at Circus. Though... she doesn't actually make a threatening move towards her. No. Her crook is waved towards the petting zoo instead, where some mothers and confused-looking toddlers had been playing. There's a glowing yellow beam, and the animals suddenly perk up! In unison, sheep and goats, rabbits and ponies begin to prance- either leaping over or under - the fence that had kept them (mostly as a token effort) penned in. The men in the reptile house seem mostly to be having good fun with it, though. Smashing up all the glass, and shoving the one terrified member of staff left in there to the ground. Which just leaves the two men making their way towards the tigers. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Roy?" One asks the other, with surprising foresight. "What's to stop 'em goin' for us when..." SMASH. ROAR! Oh dear. It's the rearing snake that Steve sees first. And the man is *fast* -- he vaults over a low stone wall and sprints for the shrieking Lois, leaning down to scoop her up before she can either get bitten or doused. When he's still at last, one foot is on the arm of a park bench while the other is on the back of it, and unless Lois is surprisingly squirmy he's holding her well away from the snake. "I know they *say* no sudden moves," he says, "but... called for, maybe." "Little Bo Peep?!" Circus blinks a few times as she tries to wrap her head around the name that just got yelled at her. While she's busy pondering if she really heard what she thought she heard she bounces off the neighbor's roof (which upsets Napolean the French Bulldog) off the next neighbor's house (Which bothers Daisy and Duke, the golden retrievers) and ends up landing on the roof of the barn overlooking the Kids' Korral. She struggles with her hood, pulling it up into place, then once that is taken care of she shakes a fist at Bo Peep and chews on air a few times trying to come up with an appropriate threat/comment. However, all she manages is a snort and a choked laugh. After recovering she manages, "And I thought /I/ had a bad costume!" But she can't stand and snark all day, not with all those animals rushing about with all those kids. She leaps from her perch and starts grabbing parents and children, bouncing them to relative safety. Rampaging rabbits! Though he's grown quite chummy with the tigers over the last few days, even Remy isn't bold enough to think he's safe from them. He launches his body away at a diagonal angle, rolls, and comes back to his feet, now standing substantially farther away from the animals and their would-be liberators. "Oooh. Not good," he informs the man, wagging a finger reproachfully. "Now you got t'ree of us on your hands. You're outnumbered, me." You know that scene from "Aladdin", the final battle sequence with the hero facing off against the villain and Jaffar turns into a giant snake? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeuCFBL-qAg) Yeah. That's almost exactly what runs through Lois' head as the giant Nagini wannabe rears up at her. She even has that Jasmine look on her face too. Her squeel turns into a shriek of fright as she continues to back pedal toward that unseen trough of water behind her, and the small crack in the cobble stone just before it. High heels, cobblestone path with cracks, trough of water. This is going to end moistly for the poor reporter. And then, just like that, Lois is swept away! No squirmy damsel is this, for Lois is getting quite used to being plucked up by people moving too fast for her to think about and so the moment those arms wrap around her and give a faint pull, Lois drops her arms around neck, pulls her body in close to whomever is holding her, and just waits for things to go still. "Hey, I'm not complaining," quips Lois as she pulls her head away from Steve's chest when he stops moving by the park bench. She looks up at him, half-expecting to see some random caped or masked or super something holding her. The look on her face, that surprised blink at the very normal -- if handsome -- Steve Rogers is a Kodak moment to say the least. She chuckles lightly, remembering him from Stark Tower AND the Press conference.. "Hi, again," Lois offers the Army boy, tone friendly. "First my pen, now me. I'm going to have to take you out for coffee if this keeps up." Oh no she didn't! She did not just mess with the toddlers and their parents. After all, it wasn't that long ago that he was that age. Age acceleration, isn't it a kick in the pants. Wildebeest snarls just a little bit under his breath and steps forward to point a clawed finger at the woman dressed like Little Bo Peep. "Hey! Leave 'Em Alone, you.... uhh.. just leave 'em alone!" Ok, he's not so good with the witty banter. But that's not his speciality. He's the one who punches stuff and asks questions later. And as they say, you mess with the bull and you get the horns. And right now, he's ignoring her minions who are off doing dirty deeds and focused on her. The snake snaps forwards, closing its jaws around the point that Lois had occupied just a few second previously! It hisses petulantly as its target is swept away - but the men who let it loose are not foiled, quite as easily. They might not look totally intimidating in their sheep masks, but they're going to do their best anyway. The trio advance. The center thug trusted with a firearm, whilst the other two have been the ones smashing up the place. "Put her down and don't do anything crazy now." The one in the middle says, "Yeah, an' toss us her purse! That's a fancy lookin' computer!" Adds one on the left. Meanwhile, Little Bo Peep herself is being confronted by Circus (whose giggling hurts almost as bad as her fists would! How dare she not take her seriously!?) and Wildebeest. "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" She screams up, apparently, not caring too much that the civilians are being brought out of harm's way. Though the kids and parents are appreciative; giving plenty of thanks. The animals from the Korral are now marching between herself and Wildebeest; a small army of fluffy and soft critters. Now... she actually does look at least mildly threatening, with a slack-jawed troupe of goats and sheep and the meanest bunnies in all the city. ... Well, okay, maybe not. But she seems to think she looks more threatening. "What're YOU gonna do about it, you big lummox?" She demands, twirling the crook and pointing it at him. "Just back off! I'm taking all of these animals, and setting them free! No more cages for critters!" The tigers... are more angry with the men wielding weapons than with Remy, for sure. He, after all, has been coming for a while. These guys just turned up and broke their territory. The cats begin to snarl and growl, and the thug who had obviously been having second thoughts, backs up against his friend. "Why couldn't we pick a scarier animal?" He whines, "We just look like lunch!" "Shut up you goombah, its all about respect with these things!" His friend confidently declares. Marching forwards, he aims to bop the tiger on the snout with his baseball bat... And is soon pinned underneath half a ton of furious feline. "AAAAAAAAH!" He screams, "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He's... definitely looking to Remy for that - because his buddy has decided to run. This was a stupid idea! "Miss Lane," Steve replies, a faint smile on his face, "it's very nice to see you again -- " Which is more or less when the smashers come tromping up. His amiable face creases into a grim frown and he does, very gently, lower Lois to stand on the ground behind the bench. "I think the three of you could show a little respect for a lady. She didn't ask to be part of your shenanigans. I'd tell you to let her go and take her property with her, but why do I get the impression you aren't interested?" As he says this, setting Lois gently down, he whispers in her ear: "On my signal, get down low." The signal isn't long in coming. When she's out of his arms and safe, he turns back toward the men. Calculates. Re-calculates. This shouldn't be too much of a problem. Crouched where he is, he shouts "Now!" as he leaps for one of the baseball-bat wielding men, wrenching the weapon away and expertly slamming the elbow of the guy with the gun. Damn, that guy can move. At the thug's request for her computer, Lois brings the bag up to hung at her chest. Hopefully, it hides the fact that her fingers are dipping into a side pocket for the civilian issue 9mil she keeps stashed there. Just in case, you know. "Go sheer yourself," quips the reporter to the one on the left, giving a faint nod to Steve's whisper in her ear. Her hand closes around the firearm in her bag; her finger staying away from the trigger for the moment. Now, to remember what side of the gun the safety's on. She'll probably need to whip out her pistol and check. Hell! She may not even HAVE to actually use it. Most punks she pulls her firepower out on back away. But, something tells me these are NOT the kind of thugs easily impressed by a girl with a- NOW! Lois drops behind the park bench, sets her bag down and pulls out her pistol. AH! There's the safety. -click- The reporter shifts a bit to peek out at the gang. Damn! Steve can move! Circus sets a toddler on the roof of the Otter House next to his mother, then stops to survey the scene. "Have you thought through this plan carefully?" she asks, then launches herself over to Bo Peep. As she lands she tries to grab the blonde by her goldilocks, following up with a swift kick to her snow white . "Hey Cinderella! This is an island. A small island. You think all your furry friends are just going to get on the ferry and head over to Manhattan for lunch?" "Ooooh..." Remy groans. "Dis bad. Dis very bad. You-- damnit!" He digs inside his coat and produces a short, stout metal rod as he approaches the man and tiger. When he's only a few feet away, he flicks his wrist and the rod telescopes out into a long, flexible staff. As he swings it, he doesn't aim for the tiger, but for the ground next to it. Spurred by a shot of Remy's kinetic acceleration ability, the weapon is a blur and makes a tremendously loud CRACK against the pavement. "Shoo!" he cries. "Skedaddle!" Wildebeest glances over at Circus, offering her a little grin. Yeah, he's glad to have a little back up. And especially someone who seems to be quite annoying to LBP. Of course, when Peep turns her attention to him and calls him a 'big lummox'. Whatever that is. It certainly can't be good. So Wilde glowers just a bit at Little Bo Peep, his lip curling just a bit with a soft growl. When she points her crook at him, Wilde attempts to grab it. "I'm not a fan of cages myself.... but these animals are tame." Well, the Petting Zoo ones are anyway. "They're safer here. Can you say the same about you?" He doesn't start throwing punches though, cause well... she is a girl. Even if she's nuts. The fuzzy critters, incidentally, begin to advance towards Circus. The rabbits are growling, and the sheep look about ready to charge...! The bat is dropped -- dropped! -- as Steve advances on the third man. He doesn't like beating up on people who are no good at fighting back, but these guys did sign up to be henchmen. This is just the downside: sometimes you run into a guy like Steve Rogers. The right cross, when it comes, is an elegant piece of boxing that the old soldier performes admirably. It should knock Thug Three off his feet, which gives Steve the luxury of looking back to Lois and extending his hand. "All right, Miss Lane. Let's get you out of here!" He'll take her hand -- and if necessary he'll just snag her around the waist -- and run her away from that area toward somewhere with fewer snakes and thugs and killer rabbits. From behind her park bench, Lois watches the whole thing. A clown, a furry red whatever that is, the blonde's not a blonde, and now the animals look like they are ready to charge. Yeeee-eeeeah.... Even if her 'Johnson' showed up, he's not likely to want to talk anymore. Lois sighs at that. Another day of info-gathering gone amiss. And yet... A faint smile comes to her lips, gun lowering, when Steve looks back at her. She nods to him, smiling lightly. Gotta love them soldier boys! She grabs her laptop bag with one hand as she stands and moves quickly to Steve's side. Her other hand engages the safety on her weapon and drops it into her purse as she shoulders it to reach out for the offered hand. "Love to. Coffee and bagels or tea and scones," Lois quips as her hand falls into Steve's to be tugged along as he runs. Oof! He runs fast! She has to keep her other hand on her purse. Damsel rescued; +1500 XP. Did you level up? "Holy Sheep! Sorry! Sorry." Circus shakes the wig in the air as if trying to shake it off her hand but somehow forgetting she's actually holding onto it, "Take your hair back! I don't want it!" Apparently remembering that the thing is being held and hasn't actually latched onto her like a golden squid of brain sucking, Circus tosses the wig at Bo, which should distract the fractured fairy tale villain to make the grab even easier for Wildebeest. She then holds her position against the threatening tide of sheep and rabbits as her giggles begin bubbling up at the sight of the threatening wave of fuzzy minions. Despite the sheer terror of it all she will do her best to stand her ground until the last moment before launching herself in a high arching leap into the air to escape. With the leap, her restraint cracks and she leaves behind a trail of laughter as she plummets to the roof of the barn yet again. "Stop monkeying around! I can't hang out and yak with you all morning!" Her bad jokes make her laugh even more, so that she's forced to hold onto her sides as she rocks on the edge of the rooftop, looking ready to fall at the slightest provocation. "Get... off!" Remy growls, giving the leg-clinger a poke. "Gerroffame! Whoa!" No more time to play. With dangerous animals still a-prowl, Remy swishes his staff through the air to hold them at bay. "C'mon, kitties," he croons. "We're pals, right? Ol' LeBeau don't wanna hurt you." Then, more quietly, he growls instructions to the man at his feet. "Seriously, homme. Lemme go or I feed you to de tigers. We gotta get outta de way." At least he's not in his 12' more beastial form. Or she certainly wouldn't be turning her back on him. Though since she has, Wilde quickly moves forward and tries to bearhug her... planning to lift her right off her feet while he growls at her. "Drop the damn stick!" He orders... not in the mood for nonsense today. Pantha would be proud, though moreso if he would have sworn. Kid these days... such disappointments. He glances up with a soft groan at Circus. And all the painful animal puns. "Don't make me throw her at you. I'll do it!" Wilde threatens, though there is a light laugh at a couple of them. Surveying the scene, Steve stares in momentary stupefaction at all the craziness going on here. Circus balancing on a roof. Remy facing off with tigers -- THAT'S a bad one, in particular. Turning to Lois, he claps a hand on her shoulder: "See if you can get the zoo guards' attention. Whoever we all are, we're definitely not trained for this. Let them know the tigers' cages are open!" He gives her a briefly crooked smile at her question, merely replying: "You do work fast. See you soon." And then he's turning, sprinting back toward all that trouble. It's just the sort of fellow he is. The first order of business? Given that he doesn't know any more about wrangling tigers than Gambit, he's going to sprint back in and try wresting the stick from Bo Peep. Because we use our toys RESPONSIBLY, young lady. Lois smirks back at that crooked smile, even as she's nodding to the orders Steve gives her. "Yeah. I've got the guards. You be safe, Solider," she quips in retort as she turns on her heel and rushes to try to find a zookeeper that's still around. Oh, and her phone. She needs her phone from her purse. -dig dig dig- Where the hell is it? If she dropped it.... She's digging without looking, fingers rooting around in her bag for the phone hiding under her notebook, while her violet eyes scan about for someone in Zoo Uniform. In the back of her mind, yes, she's concerned for the regular armyboy, but let's face it, between the two of them, he's the best qualified to handle a fist fight. I mean, GIs train for this... umm... not this THIS sort of things but... aw screw it. Where's the zookeeper? Circus is giggling up a storm at her horrible jokes and the situation. She's being attacked by bunnies and sheep! "You are the lamest villain ever!" she taunts poor Bo Peep from her perch. The edge of the barn was never made for superhero perching and Circus pays the price for the architect's negligence in that department. A shingle slips and that is more than enough to ruin Circus's brightly colored the balancing act. She goes tumbling off the rooftop. No problem though, she's super nimble and is able to twist and turn so she can land safely, that is if she'd remembered the silly sheep. She manages to remember them right as she's about to land on the cutest little sheep ever, which would be a bad thing. Suddenly she pops out of existence and less than a a hearbeat later she reappears near Bo where she lands on the ground on her backside, still in the process of avoiding the sheep that is no longer underneath her. "Ugh!" From her position on her rump she looks up at Bo Peep and Wildebeest, "Um. Hi. You ready to surrender yet?" "If not, tall dark and shaggy looks ready to introduce you to the bears. Get it? Bear hug?" "I'm very good at escapin'," Remy replies. "You stick wit' me, we not die." That said, the thief pulls his backup plan from another coat pocket. A stack of poker chips. For the moment, he keeps them concealed in one hand. The other is busy weaving a defensive wall of jabs and swipes with his staff. "We gonna step back," he elaborates. "Slowly. Just get outta de way and let 'em go, okay? Stay right in my back pocket." The Cajun takes one wary step back. Another, this time to the side. And that's how he proceeds, crabbing this way and that, steering his companion with occasional hand gestures and whispered instructions. Wildebeest growls just a bit at the heel of her shoe being driven into his foot. And getting whacked in the face with her crook. Of course, it's gonna take a lot to really get him to drop her. More than she can give. But Wilde does give her a moment of hope, as he suddenly turns her upside down... and hold her out, with a hand wrapped around one ankle. Hopefully those petticoats stay in place, as Wildebeest gives her a shake. "Just drop the damn stick, before I toss you into the biggest pile of poop I can find!" He winces a bit though when Circus falls.. breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn't crush a sheep and instead vanishes, to land on her backside infront of them. "Hi." Wilde shakes Peep again. "Take her stick, wouldya?" "You... you PERVERT!" The ringing accusation makes every animal in the place look directly at Wildebeest, as the 'supervillains' dress flops down around her ears and her comically lacy bloomers are revealed for the world to see. Between the shaking and everything else, she's really not got a chance when Steve makes a grab for the crook. In his hands, it feels... like a wooden crook. Larger and sturdier than most, maybe. But whatever it is, it also breaks the control that Little Bo Peep had over her animal minions. "Put me DOWN already!!" Poor Bo Peep's inglorious defeat well in hand, that just leaves the tigers to deal with. Remy's soothing voice and expert direction is enough to ensure that they don't pounce for him or his ward, at least. Having been born in captivity, they are /relatively/ docile as far as these things can ever get... but they're still prowling. Finding a Zookeeper isn't too tough, either. Though most of them have bumps or grazes, and a couple are out cold. The one Lois manages to settle on is an older gentleman with a truly prodigious moustache, and a namebadge with a tiger on it which reads: Hello, my name is LARRY. "Don't you worry Miss." He's quick to reassure her, "Simba and Liono wouldn't hurt a fly. I'll jus' go get my tranquilizer gun and we'll have them caged up safe and sound." Why would they name the tigers after lions? Well, after everything else that has happened today, zookeeper humor might be the least bizarre bit of it. Being the gentleman that he is, Steve averts his eyes from the lacy bloomers of Miss Bo Peep when he grabs her crook. "I think you can put her down now," he says, hefting the crook and looking it over for... oh, buttons, knobs, twisty bits, anything that indicates how she was using it. He does flash a quick thumbs-up to Wildebeest, though, and looks over Remy's way. Two tigers, but the man seems only cautious and otherwise unfussed. "Zookeeper should be coming shortly," he calls to the Cajun and his squirrelly friend. "Think you can hold out till then?" Lois sighs, relieved at Larry, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear as she goes to see how the battle's going, and to lead Larry that way. OH! It's over. Awesome. Lois makes her way over, steering CLEAR of the lions, though she does make note of Gambit now. Hey! That's the fella from Gotham. Violet eyes narrow faintly. What's /he/ doing here? Don't those bat-types tend to stay on their side of the bay? Maybe Lois can finally get his name this time... by staying quiet and standing over there. She'll just evesdrop. Circus kips up to her feet as Bo Peep goes bottoms up at the hands of the Wildepervert. She snickers, "Check out the bloomers! Oh, those are precious Cinderelly. Just precious." She dusts herself off and after dragging the back of a glove over her forehead she looks around to make sure the animals are back to normal. Yep. All is clear. She spins back to the other two and thrusts her hand out to Steve, "Here. I'll take that dude. Thanks for helping out." As she waits for the stick she looks up at Wildebeest, "Give her another shake. See if she's got any change in her pockets." "Slow and steady win de race, mon ami," Remy urges, holding his new 'friend' by his side with an outstretched arm. "Whatever happen, we don't wanna spook 'em, no?" He removes his tinted glasses and makes direct eye contact with one of the tigers, speaking to it in a thick, low combination of French and English. Many of the words are nonsensical, interspersed with archaic terms of endearment in both languages and occasional quiet, sympathetic noises. He doesn't try to reason with the animal, he just keeps it occupied and focused in one direction. When he has its attention, he switches to the other tiger and treats it similarly. He's no longer making threatening gestures with his staff, either. "Keep stepping back..." Remy murmurs, now to the man standing next to him. "More, more." He looks aside for a moment, just long enough to make eye contact with Lois and curse under his breath. Then his glasses are back on, concealing his memorable eyes. Wildebeest's ears flick a little bit at being called a 'Pervert'. An the strange looks he gets from the various animals that are around. Though he can't help but laugh merrily at the lacy bloomers that gets exposed. Steve gets a light nod from Wildebeest and Bo Peep gets unceremoniously dropped on her backside as Wilde takes a couple steps back. "Sure." Though it doesn't mean he's going to do it nicely or anything. Wilde glances between Steve and Circus and steps closer to whisper. "Ummmm..." Wilde rubs the back of his head. "What's a pervert?" Sue the poor kid for still being somewhat innocent or clueless. Disarmed, Little Bo Peep isn't much of a threat. Well. She's somehow less of a threat than she was before, anyway. Remy's new friend surreptitiously removes his sheep mask, and slips it inside his jacket, trying to give the impression that, well, he was just a civilian! Honest! This certainly isn't his own stupid fault, not at all! The zookeeper is as good as his word, and soon, both tigers are tagged with a dart, and the big cats yawn, stretch... and after just a couple of moments, collapse asleep to snooze. Little Bo Peep crosses her arms over her chest, struggling to regain her dignity as she sits up straight... and a goat begins to chew, happily, upon that ridiculous blonde ringlet wig. Overall, the day... is saved! There's just going to be a bit of a mess to clear up. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs